danganronpafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Benito
Akira Benito is a character in The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC She is a member of the Future Foundation's 15th Division. Akira's title during her time in Hope's Peak was the SHSL Security Guard. Akira was the third official victim of the Monokuma Hunter Game, found dead after the second time out. Appearance Akira has jet black hair that is in a short raven haircut which is all nice and tidy, she has piercing bronze eyes more noticeable with the eye shadow she uses. She wears her security guard uniform at all times, but has a little Dragonfly hairpiece in the right side of her hair as a token of good luck. Her Future Foundation uniform is similar to Seiko Kimura's, but is more red in appearance. Personality Akira is shown to be a kind person and brave. History Several Spoilers follow this section Prior to joining Hope's Peak All that is known about Akira's past is that her mother died when Akira was really young and her father died from an accident when Akira was 12. Life at Hope's Peak TBA Joining the Future Foundation TBA The Monokuma Hunter Game Chapter 1 Akira is first shown when the characters are introduced to the Future Foundation interns, Akira first attempts to make Jimin Kisaragi refrain from insulting Tomoyo Chino. Chapter 2 After apparently sleeping in, Akira was brought into the gymnasium by Kazami Kotono. While cleaning the Gym, Akira is among the Future Foundation interns to be in the gym when everyone is knocked out for the killing game to begin. When everyone woke up after being knocked out with sleeping gas, everyone, including Akira, awaken to find a device on their wrist, with a timer and a 'Forbidden Action'. Monokuma appears on a monitor to reveal the rules of the killing game. When the rules were explained, everyone, including Akira, looked up to see the pet panther of Toto Makumi, Black, killed. Chapter 3 After Toto Makumi goes crazy from his panther being killed, he steals one of Akira's pocket knives and injures Tomoyo Chino. When Tomoyo was taken to a safer location by Haruka Saimon, Masami Fujimoto and Naoki Kenshi, Akira volunteered to help them out. Chapter 4 When Tomoyo was at a safer location, Akira spoke with Naoki Kenshi about how Ryuji Shido becomes unstoppable whenever Tomoyo is injured or in danger. Later, when Ryuji, Masami and Hitomi Shageki met up with Akira, Naoki, Haruka and Tomoyo, Akira assured Ryuji that Tomoyo was fine. The first time out occurred after this. Chapter 5 When the first time out ended, Ryuji, Tomoyo, Naoki, Haruka, Masami and Hitomi all complained about not being able to know how to find their way through the building, but Akira says that she does know, she then points out that the building was originally called the 'Gifted Inmates Academy'. Later, while heading to their destination in an attempt to find a communication device, Ryuji separated the group into teams with himself, Hitomi, Naoki and Akira being on guard duty. Chapter 6 After splitting up into teams, Akira talks to Naoki about how funny they are together, with Naoki saying that they have a lot of banter between friends and how they treat eachother like family. Akira confesses to Naoki about her parent's deaths when she was younger and Naoki conforts her. Later, while on guard duty, Akira asked Ryuji about his daughter, Mirai, much to Naoki's dismay, while Hitomi does the same thing. Someone then approached the group to attack them, but the second time out occurred before any fights broke out. Chapter 7 When Naoki woke up, he instantly screamed as he saw Akira's corpse on the ground missing part of her brain. Naoki, in a show of respect, covered Akira's corpse with his blazer. Relationships Naoki Kenshi While Akira seemed to be friendly with everyone from the original killing game, Akira seemed to get along with Naoki the most, since she talked to him more than the others and opened up to him about her parents. Naoki also seemed to show the same friendship towards Akira when he found her dead since he was the most torn up about it and showed respect when he covered her body with his blazer. Trivia *She is the first female participant of the Monokuma Hunter Game to die. Category:OC Category:The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Characters